Healing Hearts
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Kazuto opened his eyes to the sound of the machines beeping around him. He felt weak and tired,there was only one thing that he needed at the moment. Sick Kazuto x Asuna
1. Chapter 1

Kazuto laid back in the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. The pain was like nothing he could've imagined. He felt weak and he could feel that his fever spiked again. Midori sat in the chair beside his bed. She stroked his dark hair softly.

"Take it easy, the doctor should be here soon,hopefully they'll be able to bring you something to help with the pain and fever. it's going to be okay."

Suguha stood in the corridor, her concern for her brother visible in her eyes. The past three days had been difficult in their house, their mother had confined Kazuto to bed at the first sign of illness, leaving Suguha to look after him while she was at work.

She was somewhat relieved when the doctor finally found his way to Kazuto's examination room. She listened to her brother and mother explain the situation, her heart shattered, hearing the pained groan escape him as the doctor applied pressure to his abdomen.

A soft buzz from her pocket reminded her that she had grabbed his phone as their mother rushed them out the door earlier that evening. She glanced at the display.

"Asuna." She whispered, wondering whether or not to read the text and inform her of Kazuto's condition.

 _On one hand, She is his girlfriend and has a right to know, she seems to have a way of helping him through things._ She sighed heavily.

She opened the message, reading it carefully.

 _Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while, I just want to make sure you're okay. I love you. Asuna._

she groaned but began to type a response

"I'll have someone bring in the ultrasound machine, and I'll get you some medicine to get things started,you just take it easy." The doctor said, exiting the room and walking toward the nurse's station.

Suguha clicked the green button and hurried to her brother's side.

"Is everything okay, what did he say?" She asked.

"They want to do some tests, but it looks like he'll be staying tonight. Depending on the results, he could need surgery."

"What's-"

"It's no big deal." Kazuto assured,forcing himself to try to keep his tone as close to normal as possible. *I'll be fine and back home before you know it." Sugu bowed her head.

"Yeah." She replied. "I guess it's a good thing I grabbed this then." She placed the phone and charger on the over bed table.

"Thanks." The pale teen said softly. "I'm sorry I won't be able to-"

"It's not like you got sick on purpose, just get better. You can make it up to me when you're home."

"We'll probably be here for a while waiting for for the tests and getting Kazuto into a room, why don't you go and call one of your friends to take you home, you have school in the morning. We'll visit him tomorrow, he needs to rest as much as possible."

"I understand. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be here when you come back." With nod, Sugu did as she was told, knowing she wouldn't sleep that night,not until her beloved brother was home where he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuna rushed through the automatic doors, stopping at the reception desk.

"Excuse me." She called impatiently to the older woman seated on the other side. She greeted Asuna warmly.

"How can I help you, dear?"

"Can you direct me to the waiting area for the operating rooms?"

"Of course, you'll need to take the elevator to the third floor,that's where you'll find the O.R.'s,waiting areas and recovery rooms." The gray haired woman pointed to the elevators, just down the hall. Asuna thanked her and started toward her destination.

Once she reached the elevator, she pressed the button, watching the display above the door, her thoughts with Kazuto.

 _come on,hurry up!_ she pleaded silently. It seemed to take an eternity for the door to open. Asuna stepped inside and pressed the number three on the panel, lifting her gaze to the numbers above the door.

"This is taking forever." She sighed. The door opened and she glanced around.

"Asuna." A dark haired woman called, her tone filled with concern.

"Mrs. Kirigaya, how's-" Midori pulled her into a hug.

"Come and sit down, we haven't heard anything yet."Asuna felt her heart drop.

"He's pretty tough, I'm sure he'll be fine." Midori nodded.

"You're right, it's a common procedure, I just- as a parent you worry. He's been in there for almost two hours, normally it can be done in under or about one." Asuna glanced around the waiting room, the few people that were spread out through the room had fallen asleep, curled up in their chairs.

"Mrs. Kirigaya?" Both Midori and Asuna stood from their chairs.

An older man wearing a pair of blue scrubs approached them.

"I'm Dr. Yoshido Takada." He said shaking their hands. "I'm the surgeon that operated on Kazuto, please,sit." He gestured to the chairs, he used a soft tone but his expression was unreadable.

"First I'd like you to know that Kazuto is out of surgery and on his way to the recovery ward." Midori and Asuna let out a sigh of relief. "I need you to know that he has a severe infection, his appendix ruptured, causing it to spread through his belly and into his system. It resulted in peritonitis,we're continuing the medication he was given in the emergency department. You can expect the symptoms to continue for a while and he'll need a lot of rest."

"I understand, can we see him?" Midori requested.

"If you'll follow me,I'll take you back." The women followed Dr. Takada down a seemingly endless, busy hallway.

The trio stopped at the end of the hall, and stepped inside. Asuna wasted no time in approaching the bed.

Kazuto was pale, beads of sweat were visible on his face as he slept. She listened to the loud, mechanical beeping of the monitors. She reached out her hand,taking his,careful not to disturb the IV or pulse meter on his finger.

She drew in a breath, using her free hand to caress his hair.

"Hey," she began softly. "I just want you to know that I'm here,and I'll be here when you wake up. I love you so much." She leaned down,kissing his head. "Don't keep me waiting too long,okay, I miss you."

Midori moved to the other side of her son's bed,taking his other hand.

"He'll wake up soon." Asuna comforted. "I know it's hard to wait,but when he does,we'll be here waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuto woke to a cool sensation on his face and soft voices around him. His felt groggy and ill, he didn't bother to open his eyes. A gentle hand brushed against his cheek,instantly, one name came to him.

"A-Asuna." He whispered struggling to look up at the visitor. His vision was blurred but the figure standing beside him soon became clear.

"Hey, I'm here." Asuna replied,stroking his hair lovingly. "How are you feeling?" Kazuto wanted to answer, but felt his eyes beginning to close.

"I-I'm not-"He seemed to drift in and out of awareness. The same gentle hand now stroked his hair softly.

"It's okay," Asuna assured him. "You need to rest,don't try to fight it." Kazuto needed no further encouragement,he soon slipped back into his deep sleep.

When Kazuto once again woke up, it was to find his sister had joined them. Midori and Asuna had settled themselves into chairs beside his bed.

"Hey." Suguha greeted,trying not to let her brother hear the deep concern she felt.

"Hey." He replied weakly, his voice just above a whisper.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"'M not sure,I feel kind of out of it. Still really tired."

"The doctor said it could take a while for you to start feeling awake. I'm just happy to see that you're okay."

"Told you I would be. No big deal." Suguha lightly rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." He soothed.

"Yeah,I know. You're going to be okay, but I just wish you were home now."

"Yeah,me too. I hoped I wouldn't have to see this place again." The medication began to wear off, leaving Kazuto to feel his discomfort and his illness returning. He shifted his head to the side.

"Kazuto-" Midori stood from her chair.

"I'm okay, I just- I'm not feeling very good." He admitted.

"I'd imagine not," she pushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "You have an infection. It's going to take time, but we're going to be here with you as much as we can. Try to get some rest, the medicine should have you feeling better in no time." She kissed his head. Suguha stepped back, wishing she could free her brother from his illness. She sat down next to Asuna.

"Sometimes I wish life could be kind of like a virtual game." She said quietly. "I could just give him a healing crystal or something. Asuna placed a hand on her shoulder.

" that would be great, unfortunately here in the real world we don't have that option. All we can do is be here and make sure he has everything he needs."

"I still feel like I should be doing more."

"It's easy to feel like that when someone you love isn't feeling good. Especially when they need to be in the hospital. He's-"

"Lie still." Midori instructed, catching the girls' attention.

"Too hot." Kazuto allowed his head to fall to one side. "Can't I-"

"Shh,I'll get you something to help cool you down, just be still,I don't want you hurting yourself."

Asuna stood from her chair and hurried to fill the pink container with cool water. Suguha followed her lead, taking hold of the cloths. The girls offered the items to Midori, who wasted no time in using them.

She quickly soaked one of the clothes, squeezing the excess water from it and rested it on his forehead. The ill boy relaxed against the pillow. Asuna took his hand.

Suguha watched for a moment through sad eyes.

 _I guess you don't really need me. Asuna seems to have everything under control. Still, if she manages to get you through this, I'll be grateful. I just want you to get better and come home. I love you,Kazuto._ she fought back tears as she gathered her things.

"I-I feel so weak and-" Kazuto admitted. Asuna kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"Then let us be your strength. You don't have to be so strong and brave all the time. It's okay, we love you so much."

"Should I get someone?" Suguha asked,with concern.

"I think that would be a good idea. It wouldn't hurt to have someone check on him. Maybe they'll give him something to make him comfortable."

The young girl nodded and with one more glance at her ailing brother, she journeyed to her destination, hoping it wouldn't be much longer before Kazuto could rest easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuto lay still as the doctor rested the stethoscope on his chest, the cool metal felt good to his heated skin. Asuna stood on the opposite side of the bed, waiting patiently for the man to speak.

"He seems to be doing as well as we can expect. Typically we keep patients for a week or so before they're released,following an appendectomy. Of course all of that is dependent upon his condition and how well he responds to the medication. The antibiotics should help, don't worry too much if he doesn't want food for a few days,currently he's getting what he needs intravenously while his stomach rests,after that he might not feel hungry at all for several days, but that's something we can talk more about later on. Right now, Kazuto,focus on resting and building your strength." The doctor advised.

"I will." The ailing teen agreed. Asuna thanked the doctor, lowering herself onto the chair beside the bed as he left.

"Are you okay?" Kazuto asked weakly.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why?"

"You seem tired. You were here all night and skipped classes today. Maybe you should get some sleep." Asuna sighed, he was right, she hadn't slept the night before, her concern for her love weighed heavily on her heart. Kazuto had struggled with his fever through the night and was unable to find much comfort.

 _Kazuto groaned softly, his temperature had spiked,prompting the doctor to order an increase in medication and encourage the continued use of cool cloths._

 _The teen shifted restlessly,the small movement adding to his discomfort._

 _"Shh, it's going to be okay." Asuna soothed,wiping the sweat from his face. "Just rest."_

 _"I-I can't. I'm too-" Asuna had placed her palms on his cheeks forcing their eyes to meet._

 _"You will," she said, her heart breaking. She knew it was the fever causing the changes. "You'll do it because I need you and you're always there for me. This is what I need from you now. Get better,lie still and let me help you." She kissed his head softly._

 _"I-I'm-"_

 _"Try to relax, I love you so much. You'll be better soon." It had taken just about an hour for Kazuto to sleep, Asuna however had stayed awake, watching him closely._

"Come here." Kazuto requested. Asuna moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry if I've been-"

"No, it's just that I don't like to see you going through all this." She leaned down to rest her head on his chest,closing her eyes while Kazuto affectionately stroked her long hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt worse. I probably would feel a lot worse if I didn't have you with me. Thank you."

"Just don't scare me like that again. If I ever-"

"You won't. I'll spend forever with you. We've been through too much for me to just give in. When I told you I love you...those weren't empty words. I said it because it's true."

"Do you feel well enough to just... Hold me like this a little longer, it's been-"

"Why don't you come lay down with me, I'll be able to hold you and you can sleep." Kazuto offered.

"I can't do that, you need your rest,it wouldn't be comfortable for you."

"It's fine." He assured her.

"What about your stomach, I don't want to hurt you, you just had surgery."

"You're not going to hurt me. We'll just lie here, you need sleep too and I'll rest much better if I have you with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Asuna kicked off her shoes,pulling her feet onto the bed. She laid on her side facing Kazuto, her head still resting on him. He stroked her hair lovingly,Asuna remembered the feeling of peace and safety that being this close to him brought her during their time in the game, it returned to her now as she lay beside him.

"This brings back memories." She said. "When we had our cabin, the way we used to lay beside each other. You held me close to you and I knew that you're all I'll ever need. There's always a feeling of security and love."

"Sometimes, if you went to sleep first,I'd stay up to watch you smile. I'd think how amazing you are and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." The weakness in is voice hurt Asuna.

"My most precious memories from the game were of you and Yui. It felt amazing to have our family and you were so- are you okay?" Asuna lifted her head. Kazuto nodded,pressing the button for his pain medication.

"Do you want me to move?"

'No. It's fine." A soft knock at the door startled the pair prompting Asuna to sit up.

"Hey guys. Don't let me interrupt, I just wanted to check on and see who you're feeling." Kazuto recognized the red bandana instantly.

"Hey,Klein." He greeted wweakly. The young man grinned.

"Kirito, how's it going, hey Asuna. Good to see you two are still close. I can come back another time if-"

"It's fine, you can come in." This promised to be an interesting visit.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Dear readers, I owe you an apology. I couldn't offer the 'interesting visit mentioned in the last chapter.(author fail) I'm still finding that I have a bit of a hard time with characters. I promise to try to work on that if I decide to write any more of these stories. Deepest apologies everyone.

Klein lowered himself into the chair in front of the bed, Asuna remained seated in the bed at Kazuto's side.

"So,Kirito, you feeling any better,?" Klein asked.

"A little. How'd you even know I was here?"

"Everyone was getting together, we tried to contact you and heard you were sick. Didn't get any of the details other than that. You'll probably see the guys later...you sure you're okay, you're really pale. what happened?"

"My appendix ruptured." Kazuto replied, Klein shook his head.

"Man, that really sucks. You'll be here a while."

" Yeah, at least a week, maybe longer. Shouldn't be too bad though. "Klein nodded.

"Hopefully you'll be back on your feet and gaming just in time for the updates. You heard about those,right?"

"No. The thing about being stuck in bed with the worst stomach pain you've ever had is you don't think about the game or much of anything aside from how much it sucks." Kazuto replied.

"Guess you're right. They announced them the other day. I'll bring the article for you next time, you can check it out when you feel up to it. When you get back we should all check it out ."

" i could be a while, you might not want to wait for me to -"

"Are you kidding, it wouldn't be right to move forward without you. You're part of our team and you have to be there in case we-"

"If you wait someone else will just beat you to it. I might not be well enough for a while. Asuna could -"

" I'm not going to leave you like this, I won't be able to play knowing how sick you are and -" Asuna began.

"I'm fine. Don't miss out on this just because I'm a little -"

" it's not like you caught a cold. This isn't little. I could've lost you. you need rest and-"

"It's going to take a lot more than my appendix to take me down."

" don't -"

" Asuna, I'll be able to rest better knowing you're with Yui and enjoying yourself."

" I can't enjoy myself,not with you lying in the hospital. You're not going to change my mind on this,you might as well save your energy. "

"there isn't much for you to do right now." Kazuto pointed out.

"If I was lying in a hospital bed and you knew I could've died, that I was in pain and I was weak from my illness, that there was a high fever that spiked more than once...could you do it?"

"I -"

"If you can look into my eyes right now and tell me you'd be okay doing that to me, I will." Kazuto remained silent,he knew there was no way he would ever leave her bedside if the situation had been reversed.

"I can't. Nothing could keep me away from you." he admitted.

"I know. Why should this be any different?"

"I just don't want you to feel like -" Asuna kissed him lightly .

"You need me here and I want to be here with you."

" you're right, I do need you. I always will,you're my strength. But how can you be here for me if you're not taking care of yourself, if you're too worn out and tired,did you even take the time to eat something? "

"You're not -" Kazuto closed his eyes, a wave of dizziness hit him suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Klein and Asuna asking in unison,both concerned.

"I'm fine, I think the pain meds are kicking in,that's all." Klein nodded ,rising from his chair.

"You should rest, having surgery's not something to take lightly. You have to look after yourself. I'll see you guys later. Rest up and take it easy." Having said goodbye, Asuna found herself alone with Kazuto. She laid back down, her head resting on his chest while her hand found its way to Kazuto's hair.

"You should think about it." He said, he enjoyed the feeling of Asuna's soft fingers through his hair.

"There's nothing to think about. I should be here with you. I was so worried when your sister told me you were in the hospital and having surgery, I-I thought I could- and when I saw how sick you are-"

"I'll be okay. I'm not worried because I've got you and you'd be a really good nurse. Thanks for staying today."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too,Asuna. More than I can ever tell you." Asuna smiled, giving into her fatigue.

"It say it with more than just your words, I think I've got a pretty good idea." Kazuto kissed her head softly. Following her into the land of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Kazuto lay quietly as the nurse examined the thermometer and took notes. The medication forced him to fight to stay awake. His vision was slightly blurred and the room seemed to spin around him.

"The doctor wants to order a few tests to rule out any complications,don't worry,we'll get you feeling better soon. The medicine I just added will help shortly." She offered a reassuring smile. "For the moment, just relax. Can I get you anything?" Kazuto shook his head.

"I'm good." He replied feebly.

"Well,if you do need anything,don't hesitate to use your call button." She turned ,exiting the room and leaving the teen alone. Kazuto knew his visitors would start arriving soon, giving him a short time in which he could rest quietly. Though he loved his family and friends, the teen needed the break. The past few days had been difficult for him.

Asuna had made up her mind to stay another night, but after a lengthy argument over the phone with her parents and encouragement from Kazuto,a compromise was now in place. This allowed the girl shortened daily visits and the opportunity to stay from Friday to Sunday night. Asuna hated the idea of cutting back on their time together,but refused to accept the alternative.

 _Asuna laid down beside the ill teen,her head resting on his chest._

 _"It's not like I didn't have a good reason." She said softly. "I could've lost you, do they even understand that. I_ _needed to be here. I can't believe you're siding with them."_

 _" I'm not. I'd rather see you for a small amount of time each day than not at all. Friday isn't that far away. I'll be getting out of here soon,then it won't be too long after that, I'll be able to come back to school and spend lunch break with you,we'll-"_

 _"Don't push yourself too much,you'll have take it slow for a while. Just get better first and then we can make plans." It was clear that Asuna was upset with him,but didn't want to add to his recovery time with the stress of arguing._

Kazuto briefly thought about reading the articles Klein had dropped off that morning, but decided against it,i in favor of saving what little energy he did have for when Asuna arrived. Sugu would more than likely accompany her. He found it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up his attempt at being more himself than he felt in his current condition.

Kazuto closed his eyes, but before he could sleep,he was interrupted by yet another nurse. He opened them to see the older woman set several vials on the overbed table.

"I'm sorry,dear, but the doctor wants to get a little blood sample. I promise I won't take long. How are feeling,Kazuto?"

" Tired. " he answered. He watched her pull on a pair of gloves.

"I can imagine. You probably don't get much sleep,with everyone here poking and prodding you all hours of the day and night."

"Yeah, I kind of gave up on the whole get plenty of rest part." He felt the rubber band being tied onto his arm.

"I need you to-"

"I know." Kazuto attempted to make a tight fist. After a moment of prodding his arm, he felt the cold wet alcohol swab brush against his skin.

"All right, just a little pinch." The boy didn't flinch as the needle was inserted.

Kazuto felt himself slipping slowly into quiet darkness.

"Kazuto?" The voice called.

"Hm?"

" are you doing okay? "

"Yeah. Just feeling a little dizzy."

" I'm going to send in the doctor,just to check in,okay? " the woman said. Kazuto didn't reply,he knew that there wasn't a choice.

He didn't know how much time had passed,but he became aware of the soft voices around him.

"I'm sorry,Mrs. Kirigaya I know it must have been frightening for you to have received the call. I assure you,I will be replacing the medication and Kazuto will be monitored closely. It was most likely caused by the med change. His blood pressure should be stabilizing. We'll have him back on track soon." Midori nodded, turning from the doctor without a word, clearly she had been feeling distressed.

"Mom?" Kazuto attempted to push himself up. " Midori reached out,preventing him from doing so.

"Just lie down. Are you feeling better?"

" a little bit.I feel kind of..weird. "

"Your new medicine made your blood pressure drop, everything will be all right. I'm sorry."

" You didn't do anything. " Midori kissed her son's head.

"You've been through a lot. Your appendix,the infection,all the pain and now this. I'm so sorry baby."

" It's okay,mom. Yeah,I feel like crap right now,but I'm getting there. "

"I'm so proud of you,you're so brave,you always have been.'

" sorry you had to leave work. "

"You and your sister are more important. I love you,Kazuto. Always remember that."

" love you too,mom. "Sugu hurried into the room, Asuna followed close behind.

"Is everything okay, are you-" Sugu began.

"I'm fine, what are you two-"

"I was talking to mom when the hospital called her, I came right from school and ran into Asuna on the way. You don't look like you're-"

"Everything's fine." Kazuto insisted weakly.

"They don't just call to ask how your day is. What happened?" Asuna moved to his bedside, taking his hand.

"It's not a big deal, don't freak out. My blood pressure's just a little lower than it should be. I'm okay." Asuna rested her head on his chest.

"I was so worried. I thought I was losing you."

"I'm not gonna leave you, I'll be out of here soon. You don't need to be worried."

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" A young dark haired girl asked from the doorway.

"No. Come on in, Sinon." Kazuto invited. The girl moved closer to the group, offering a warm greeting. Midori excused herself, promising to return shortly.

Having been left alone, Asuna and Sugu sat down on the edge of the bed, offering the chair to their friend. Between Asuna and Sugu worrying,and Simon's visit, Kazuto knew he would have a long day and night ahead of him.


End file.
